star_runnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation Shenanigans
Pilot Finnegan Wake, upon waking up from a serious injury on the field of junior league freeball, is greeted by a medical droid that he has never seen before with a mechanical suitcase. She introduces herself as Finn's personal medical robot that was gifted to him by his long lost uncle, Jeremy Wake. She fidgets with the cameras before revealing herself as a sentient robot with the name Operetta. She insists that he help her as her existence is endangered due to the fact that she has achieved sentience. Before he can say anything, she shows him video footage of his father, Jonah Wake, saying to come find him.He agrees to help Operetta as he wants to find his father, who left him a long time ago. Jeremy Wake had sent Finn a large sum of money to be able to find his father. Operetta, after bypassing security, checks Finn out of the hospital so he can visit his mother to tell her the news. However, upon arriving at his home, the house has been cleared of all furniture and there are blood marks on the walls. Operetta determines through the blood samples that at least one person has died and suggests that they should go to a police station to find out what happened. Upon arriving at the police station, Operetta and Finn separate to find more information after being told that his mother, Maria Wake, is being held for treason. They are also told that there was a casualty within the house. Operetta goes to the morgue and learns that Finn's stepfather was murdered during the struggle. Finn learns that Maria is being held in a prison on Menon, a water planet with a notoriously tough legal system. After reconvening, Finn decides that he must buy a ship to get to Menon and hire a lawyer to free his mother. Hiring the Crew With the money acquired from Jeremy, Finn decides that he must buy a ship to go to Menon. However, he does not know how to drive it himself and needs a pilot. Going to Kentucky Fried Lizard Parts, Finn walks into a commotion that is being caused by a masked ranger. The masked ranger was in the middle of stopping a Ch'tel Harook worker who threatened the life of everyone in the restaurant with a knife used to cut up lizard parts. After the police takes him away, Finn immediately goes up and speaks to the masked ranger, who he recognized as Shen. Finn is so enamored by Shen that he begs Shen to come along on his crew, while Operetta severely dislikes the liability vigilante. However, as it is clear that Finn is the captain as he is buying the ship, Operetta goes along. At the shipyard, Finn looks around to see what he can buy with the money he has. Asking around for a pilot, he eventually catches the attention of Slim, a Squam who is on the station to find some sweet deals.Along with Slim, Trace, a Daxian, requests to join the expedition as he is a botanist who wishes to see the galaxy's plants. Operetta is skeptical about Trace, but Finn agrees anyways. Now, confident with having crew members, Finn decides to take a drink at a bar. At the bar, Finn meets a Garlaxian woman who he decides to flirt with. Finn believes he's making progress and orders drinks for her. However, She steals his wallet, and before he even realizes it, she leaves the bar.